Generally, a vehicle equipped with a slide door is provided with a power supply device for supplying power from a vehicle body to the slide door. That is, the wire harness of the power supply device electrically connects a battery etc. mounted on the vehicle body and an electrical component provided on the slide door so that electric power is supplied. In such a power supply device, it is preferable to make the wire harness less exposed in the slide door, and thus such configuration was sometimes adapted that the wire harness is hidden by the door trim and is drawn out from a lower end or front and rear ends of the door trim toward the vehicle body.
However, since the wire harness is bent along with sliding of the slide door, the above-described configuration may change a withdrawal position of the wire harness from the door trim. As a result, the door trim and the wire harness interfere with each other, resulting in various inconveniences. For example, an exterior member (corrugated tube or the like) of the wire harness may be caught by the door trim, and when the catch is released, the exterior member abruptly resiliently returns to generate abnormal noises.
Therefore, a power supply device that attempts to suppress abnormal noises has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the power supply device described in Patent Document 1, since the protruding portion is provided in the corrugated tube and the protruding portion is formed to have a larger diameter than the other portions, the door trim is difficult to be caught, suppressing abnormal noises from occurring.